


Flesh Wound

by Graduation_1



Category: Donald Pierce - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/M, Logan (2017), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men Cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graduation_1/pseuds/Graduation_1
Summary: Her life would never be the same again. All of their family gone. They were on the run. The world had changed and turn their backs on them. His powers growing more unsteady by the day. The wolverine becoming even more rogue. When would their lives ever be normal again? What is normal anymore? And now the blond haired metal handed chief of security is pursuing them. Will they ever reach the peace they all need? Post-X Men movies. Donald Pierce and Original female character centred story. The original X-Men characters will have small cameos in flashbacks. Mature readers only. Strong violence.





	1. Chapter One - Blood and Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently watched the new Logan movie after seeing it since last year and my obsession with Boyd Holbrook/Donald Pierce is remerging. I have always enjoyed Logan's character and I thought the film was superb. But I cant help but be a little upset at Donald's ending in the film. I felt like he was a character that could have gone on a little further. So hence, here's my version of the film and the events after the ending. Donald will live in this story. All of the major events of the film will remain unchanged except for some small adjustments here and there. I predict this wont be a huge chaptered story, maybe ten chapters at best. I have the next chapter already completed and I will be posting it in a few days. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> G.x

_Flesh Wound_

 

Man, this fucking hurts. She grits her teeth as she runs, dodging people as they walk past her and try to avoid her wrath. She holds her hand over the wound on her thigh as its gushes blood, she can feel it dripping through her fingers and soaking her hand. She holds onto her gun tight in her other hand as she tries to dodge him and his pack of dogs. She knows he’s not far behind her; she can fucking sense it on her skin, feel it crawling at the thought of him catching up to her. She ran as hard as she could, feeling her chest burning as she tried to locate Logan and his machine car. She had dropped her phone as she tried to evade capture and now she had no idea where Logan was- only that he was somewhere in the shitty town waiting for her call. Her leg throbs from the pain of the gunshot wound; she can feel herself and her vision becoming slightly blurry as she continues to lose blood at a rapid rate. The city people stare at her as she runs past; she must look a sight. Her clothes were ripped and covered in sweat as she tries to evade capture; feeling as though he can see her; he’s close - fuck. The pain in her leg intensifies as she tried to locate Logan. Her mind is running at lightning speed, trying to remember their conversation as they drove into the city earlier, looking for clues about where he said he was going or where he might be now. She knew she was super late; the time they were supposed to meet back up long past. She hoped he was looking for her; she didn’t think she could find him in this city, it was too big. She ran into a market downtown, it was covered with red and yellow massive silks as they blew in the wind, providing some cover for her. It was crowded with people and she tried to blend in with them as best she could, while trying to hold her thigh. She leaned into a small alley as she gripped her thigh; the blood still dripping heavily. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped a piece clean off; placing the fabric over her open wound and pressing down hard; she bit her lips to quell the scream that wanted to escape. This hurt like a bitch. She wrapped it as hard as she could and tied it behind, listening to all the sounds around her. Maybe she should have burned her wound but she couldn’t risk anyone seeing.

 

She knew people already suspected she wasn’t fully human when she ventured out from their lair in the desert, her hair was red and her demeaner was different to others; she automatically stood out. The make shift bandage from her shirt appeared to help stop the bleeding but it wouldn’t last long, she needed stitches and medicine. She had to find Logan. She wiped her brow and huffed a breath out. She secured the bag across her shoulder and tried to wipe the blood off her hand which was very visible. She peeked out from behind the wall in the alley and watched for a second; trying to see if the reavers had caught up with her or worse the blonde guy. She tried to remember his name; he tried to introduce himself before he shot her. She was lucky to escape him; he was the kind to take by force, if you looked at what he was carrying around with him. Some the biggest men she had ever seen in her life, and she had seen a lot. They were the blonde’s puppets clearly, they answered to him. And now they were hunting her. She tried to clamp down the sick feeling that was threatening to come up, the thought of those men catching up with her made her sick with worry. The pain in her leg was getting worse and she knew it would start to slow her down soon if she didn’t get out of here. Where she was now was not safe and for all she knew, the blonde and his pack of dogs could have a tracker in their group and then she would be truly fucked. She needed to get out of here now.

 

She stepped out of the alleyway and scanned her surroundings quickly and then she took off. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest and her palms were sweating as she walked as quick as possible, trying to ignore her leg as best she could. It was still bleeding profusely and she knew that she had to stitch it soon otherwise she was in trouble. The streets were buzzing with people and she tried to locate Logan in the mess. Sounds and noises buzzed all around her, her senses were completely overwhelmed. Usually she could sense when Logan was near but with the pain of her wound, coupled with the intense anxiety of having a huge group of Men trying to capture her, she just could not focus and find him. She stopped in the street and tried to focus her mind, fuck the reavers. If they found her, she could try and fight her way off away from them but she had to find Logan, she was dead without him at this rate. Then she saw him, she saw the car. He was parked up beside the hospital of all places. She walked as quick as she could, trying to not draw attention to herself as she made her way to the car. Suddenly, she stopped cold in her tracks. He wasn’t alone. Someone was in the car with him. He looked to be talking to someone. Who the fuck could he be talking to? She leaned against a wall opposite the road and waited. There was no way she could approach until she knew who it was, she couldn’t take that risk. With the way things were now; if people spotted mutants it could be a dangerous situation for her.

 

The pain in her leg was intensifying as the seconds bore on and she felt her patience start to thin, how much longer could this go on? The as if the person in the car heard her thoughts, the car door opened and a man appeared. She could barely make him out, the blood loss was making her vision start to blur and it was hard to focus. She licked her dry lips and leaned more heavily against the wall as she could barely keep herself up. She watched the blond-haired man as he started to walk away from Logan’s car; she could see him barely. He was dressed almost all in dark clothes and appeared to be wearing sunglasses. She caught a glimpse of his metal hand and almost dropped to the floor. It couldn’t be him. No fucking way. There was no fucking way he had tracked her down. She felt herself begin to breathe even more harshly and then he jumped in his truck and sped off. Her knees gave out and she crumbled to the floor on her knees. The sudden impact of her knee hitting the hard cement footpath caused her to cry out loudly. She felt tears escape her eyes and she leaned forward on her hands to try and quell the pain in her body. She tried to summon the strength to get up and walk over to the car before Logan drove off when she saw a pair of boots appear in front of her. She froze and looked up as she tried to level her breathing. Then the person spoke and she felt herself almost collapse. It was Logan.

 

“Holy fuck, what the hell did you do to yourself?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_To be continued……._


	2. Chapter Two- And Now it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet Ridley a little more and get to see her interact with Logan and also we meet Caliban for the first time.

Chapter 2 - And now it all begins

 

Today was just one of them days. She could feel it. It was actually always just one of them days lately she thought as she rubbed the sleep and crust from her eyes that seemed to be always present on her. Everyday almost always the same. Woke up by Caliban and his insistent noisiness as he prepared for another day. Did that man ever sleep. Sleep was something that seemed to evade Ridley no matter how much time has passed and she had difficulty remembering the last time she actually slept. Dreamless, seamless, no tossing and turning, no horrible memories or visions jolting her awake and making her feel like she was a child again. 

They were always there, just always around the corner, just waiting to be brought to the forefront of her mind by a reminder, they seared into her mind, burned, a constant reminder of what they had and lost. A constant reminder of what was driving them forward, as far away from New York as possible they went. Anywhere but there she wanted to be. How different things were now. Life before was once happy, surrounded by people she cared for, surrounded by the lush green of trees and the countryside. Now she was presented by the harsh rays of the Mexican sun that beat down endlessly on them, it burned and dried out everything that it touched. Once life was full. Now it was as if everything she once hoped for had been torn away from her. 

Not one day had passed that she didn’t think of them. It was almost like sometimes she forgot they were gone. So lost in her memories, they felt so real. She welcomed the distraction, it was a shitty way of escaping the harsh reality of the life she was now living. Dark, empty and dry. Barren was a better description. Empty, and that’s exactly how she now viewed her existence. They had lost everything, everything they had cared for. Now all they existed for was to protect. Protect a man who had been everything to them. She had once protected people that meant everything to her, a family. Now that family was gone. 

 

All because of a mistake. A massive mistake….. caused by a man who didn’t mean it. A man who had been in her life since she was a teenager and had shaped her into the women she was today, a man who was more than her teacher, a mentor or a guardian. A man who was like a father. And he was now a man who barely sometimes remembered her. Whose mind and awareness of who he was would come and go, his mind had been slowly taken over by the most horrible disease of Alzheimer’s. Every day she wondered if he would remember her today. She had hope. What little hope she did have in these times. 

Bang! Ridley slightly jolted by the loud noise that sounded from the makeshift kitchen. “I’m up ok. Fuck sake.” she shouted from her bed. This was something Caliban seemed to do lately if he believed she was still asleep this late in the morning although their definitions of what ‘late morning’ meant was open to interpretation. The sun could be barely risen in the sky and he would still think everyone should be wide awake and going about their business. That’s what you get for living with a mutant who is sensitive to sunlight and barely sleeps on top of that. What a joy he was.

She slowly sat up in the bed and stretched out her arms, trying to crack her back with no relief, a sign of a shit sleep she thought as usual. She hissed as her stiches in her leg felt a tug and she froze afraid she would rip them. She took a deep breath and checked her thigh - luckily the stiches didn't rip. She threw the flimsy well used cotton blanket she had aside and swung her legs carefully over the side to touch the cold of the ground. She could feel the graininess of the sand that tickled her feet. Sand had become like a second skin to her lately, it seemed to be just everywhere. The bed creaked has she sat up and she grabbed the worn jeans she had tossed aside the previous night and made her way towards the kitchen, sitting down at the table. It looked the same every morning. Sand and dirt had become something she was well used to. She swears she could almost taste sand in her food. It was just everywhere now. The table was laden with bits of sand that had blown in when Caliban had stepped outside and across the table laid, mismatched faded coloured cutlery.

As she casually observed the table, something caught her eye. It was little, not very big at all, something that had faded to the point that it almost did not look like it was supposed to. A sunflower. It was small, not big like she was used to seeing before in the fields back home and it instead of the bright yellow you would normally see, it had faded drastically almost to a near brown colour. It looked drained and dry. Almost like she constantly felt lately. How they all felt. How out of place it looked, like it shouldn’t be there. But yet it was. Just like them in the middle of nowhere.

Caliban seemed to be smirking to himself as he placed the pot of tea on the table and looked at her.   
“What is that?” Ridley asked, still staring at the flower.

“Beautiful, isn’t she? I’ve been trying for the last few months to grow her, I thought she had died a few times, but she grew. She’s faded yes, can’t help that when you live in the desert but it’s still nice to see something like her isn’t it?” he said with a glint in his eye. Ridley was fascinated by the way he talked about the flower as if it was a real person.

“It’s ugly”. 

“Well that’s your opinion, isn’t it?” 

“Whatever.”

Truth be told, it wasn’t that ugly. She just enjoyed trying to annoy Caliban. He always seemed to rise above her jabs and pretend that she never said a word. It had become almost like a daily challenge for her to try and find some way to make him break that cool exterior he always had. He wasn’t stupid though, he knew she was trying to push his buttons and he never rose to her jabs. It never seemed to work. It was just him she supposed. She never remembered him ever losing his cool.

“Is he back yet?” she enquired as she poured the steaming tea into her cup. 

“No not yet, should be back soon.” He said with this optimism in his voice that never seemed to be missing.

It was dangerous him going out alone she thought to herself, as she picked at a crack on her mug. Yes, they needed the drugs, the Professor would have the world killed during another spell if we didn’t get them but she could very easily obtain them. She was trained in the medical field, she did have the best teacher after all, a red-haired woman who was more like a mother to her than a friend. She always felt a pain in her gut when she thought of her. Jean. If given more time, she swore that women could have cured cancer. But now she was gone. Dead. Just like everything else she once knew.   
They never knew who was around. Anyone could recognise him and that would be it. Things had long changed since she was younger. Gone was the privilege of mutant anonymity, the whole world now knew what they looked like. Knew what they were. Knew what they did. And now they were the enemy. A target to kill. Another mutant to exterminate. They blamed us of course she thought. It was all our fault that all those children perished. It wasn’t our fault. But the world had been fed twisted lies and propaganda, they had been turned against us. And now we were on the run because of it. Forced into hiding. Forced to leave home and become different people. Forced to try and survive. 

“You know it’s dangerous for him. I should be the one out there, not him. Everyone knows what he looks like. They don’t know my face as much.”

“I doubt that very much” Caliban said as he shook out a well-worn flannel shirt and began ironing it. 

“You were the one who set half the police squad on fire if I’m not mistaken. Nearly the whole city actually. I seriously doubt they have forgotten your face that quick.”

“I had no choice, you know that. They had me cornered, they were going to shoot. I acted.” She said as she began to sip her tea.

“I know that. I know what you had to do. We’ve all had to do things we wish we didn’t.” he said with compassion in his voice. He picked up the flannel shirt and turned it inside out and placed it back on the rusted board and began ironing it again. His brows were furrowed and he seemed to want to say something to her. 

“What is it?” she said exasperated as she placed her cup back on the table. He seemed to hesitate before finally sighing and spiting it out.

“He’s getting worse. He didn’t recognise me for hours yesterday, and even when he did, he kept asking for Logan. I didn’t want to tell him. He refused to eat the food I left for him. We won’t be able to stay here much longer Ridley. The fences down the back are beginning to fall apart and I seen about two coyotes yesterday. They chased me back to the tower.”

“Alright alright, I’ll check the fences.” Ridley said as she rose from the table and walked towards her bed to put on her boots.

“It’s not just the fences Ridley. The medication he gets isn’t working enough anymore. They’re not powerful enough to keep the seizures away. They’re getting worse every time.” Caliban said as he walked towards her. 

“I know. I think he nearly almost killed me last time.” she admitted quietly as she laced up her boots and rose from the bed. She walked over towards the old wooden bench and grabbed her headscarf and gloves to protect herself from the harsh sun. 

Caliban paused before continuing, “We can’t stay here much longer.”

“You’re telling me something I already know. I know we have to leave soon. We will.”

“You know about his big plan with the boat? Has he told you?”

“Yes, I heard him say it before. That’s why he insists on going out by himself all the time; pisses me off.”

“You know it’s just for you three, right?”

“Caliban…”

“No, its fine, I understand. How would I survive on a boat in the middle of the gulf? He said sarcastically as he walked back to the kitchen and finished his ironing. 

“Don’t be so fucking dramatic. You know you’re coming with us, your part of this now.”

“Yes, I’m helpful now I’m here, you won’t need me when your all on the sea.”

“Whatever, you can sulk all you want. Listen to me, don’t listen to me. I’m telling you how it is.”

Ridley was sick of having this conversation with him. She wasn’t mad at him though. Not in the slightest. She understood what it means to feel left out and behind. To feel unwanted and like you didn’t belong anywhere. It was how she felt for years since she was a young child and discovered her power. Afraid to tell her family, she kept it her secret for years and became completely alienated from the world, she shut herself away in fear of her power.. It was only when she came to the Professors school as a young shy teen that she began to feel human, not like a freak of nature. She felt like she was part of a family, a family that accepted her for who she was. She understood where Caliban was coming from. She walked to the door, booted and ready to go and fix some fences.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun beat down on her as she lifted the last of the metal wiring and secured it into place on the fence. She had no idea how the fencing kept falling apart. Yes, the place they occupied was old as hell, it had been long abandoned before they arrived but this fencing look disturbed by hand, as if someone had deliberately cut it away to gain entry. That made her uneasy. No one knew they were here. No one. She shook the fence one last time and when she was satisfied that it wouldn’t give way from coyote’s teeth, she stood up from the fence and wiped the sweat off her brow. When did she sign up as a junkyard labourer..this is the life she thought sarcastically.   
After she gathered up her small supply of tools, she made her way back towards the mill and kept an eye on her surroundings. This business with the fences had her slightly startled. Why would the fencing now recently be falling apart? They never had any problems before. She began to wonder if maybe they’re hiding spot had been found out. She began to feel a sick feeling forming in her gut and that made her nervous. She always trusted her instincts and now they were telling her something was amiss. 

Just as she began to feel this feeling forming, she thought she heard a noise. At first, she thought it was nothing, probably just a bird or something. But then she stopped in her tracks. This was the middle of the desert, there was no noise out here. Now that she was really listening, she started to hear the noise a bit more clearly. It sounded like a slight buzzing. What the fuck was it? She looked up and began to scan the sky. This wasn’t easy as the sun was so strong and she had to bring her hand up to help shield her eyes from the sunlight. As she scanned the sky, she continued to hear the noise but couldn’t see anything. On and on she looked and scanned the sky and still she couldn’t see anything.   
Rather than wait and risk being so exposed she sped up her walk and started to sprint back to the mill. As she nearly reached the mill, she turned and began to see dust rise up behind the back of a racing Chrysler limo that was making its way towards the entrance of the mill. She stopped and watched as he stepped out of the limo and opened the gate. He made his way inside pulling the car up the entrance and turning off the vehicle. Slowly he stepped out and made his way towards her. She observed him as he slightly limped towards her and she took notice of the fresh bruises and cuts that adorned his face. He must have been another fight. Again. 

“About time Logan.”

 

 

To be continued......


End file.
